


And So Here We Are

by bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale, slightly AU, some clarke/anya friendship mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarke/pseuds/bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since then there’s been moments, conversations, blissful little pieces of happiness in-between trying to rebuild their home and their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this little story (snippet, one-shot, thingy-ma-bob) was brought around by the fact that it’s storming where I live right now, and we have thunder and lightning and torrential rain. When I’m inside, this is my favourite weather and I was going to get an early night, but this little nugget of inspiration wouldn’t leave me alone and it’s been so long since I’ve written any Bellarke that I thought I should just where it goes. 
> 
> Post 1x13, minus the mountain men. I wanted to keep things a little bit simpler and because we don’t know what the MM want just yet and it’s late I figured I’d keep to what we know; grounders. Also, the adults haven’t found them yet. 
> 
> Contains established Bellarke feelings that the entire camp knows about.

Bellamy’s not stupid, however much several members of their camp like to pretend he is whenever they snicker behind his back or whisper or throw glances around like gossip when he and Clarke hold a conference and speak in unison, with rhythm, and finish each other’s sentences. It’s become a thing now, and he doesn’t mind admitting to himself that he cares about her. His pain in the ass princess has become a fierce leader, and she’s strong while kind and makes difficult decisions when he’s too involved to see things clearly.

_A couple of things had kept him going in the aftermath of the war with the grounders. When he and Finn had been separated and stuck in the reaper tunnels, trying to find their way home, there were two things on his mind. Two people that whispered to him in the dark of the night. When he and Finn were at their lowest points and this close to taking it out on each other, Bellamy remembered the words of his sister; the promise he’d made, that he’d see her again one day._

_And he remembered Clarke. He remembered that she needed him._

_When they made it back, after weeks of surviving on barely anything and not knowing where the hell they’d ended up, Bellamy made a beeline for the water tarp. He and Finn both gulped down cartons and cartons of the stuff before collapsing to their knees and just breathing. Finn had clapped him on the shoulder. Even though they still had their differences, they’d made it back alive and they both knew that, if they’d been alone, that wouldn’t have been the case._

_The camp had been rebuilt, he realized. It was different, but it was home. Raven had rushed out of a nearby tent – was it the ammo tent, or her own tent? Bellamy didn’t know. Despite her limp, still nursing the scars of her gunshot wound, she threw her arms around Finn and they fell back to the ground. Bellamy had never seen space walker hold her that way before, like he’d never let go._

_He hadn’t seen Clarke coming. Too busy watching Finn and Raven and suddenly missing his sister like crazy, he stumbled when Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck and joined him on her knees, grabbing fistfuls of his jacket to pull him closer._

_He let out a breath he felt like he’d been holding in for weeks._

That was a month ago. Since then there’s been moments, conversations, blissful little pieces of happiness in-between trying to rebuild their home and their lives. They still have their captive grounder, Anya, in the drop ship and Clarke is making some progress with her. Anya’s not their problem right now. The stray, defeated and blood thirsty grounders left out in the wild are.

They came in the night, looking for their leader, though the more time goes on the more Bellamy thinks she doesn’t want them to find her. He thinks Anya’s beginning to like Clarke’s company, though she’d never admit to it. The grounders that came for her had gone rogue, ignoring any and all calls to order and instead choosing to kill just to kill. The 100 was down to 70 now.

_‘You know the night that they came,’ Clarke said to him as she washed her face with a rag. ‘When I had to leave Finn and you out there…’_

_The words seemed to pain her, and Bellamy understood. If the situation had been reversed, if he’d had to make the call… he honestly didn’t know if he would have been able to do it; to leave her for dead. She looked up at him, eyes shining in the dark and he faltered for a second. He relaxed under her gaze, dropped his arms from across his chest, and went to sit beside her. She drew her knees into her chest and rested her head on them, looking around at him._

_‘Nothing I’ve done, since being down here, has been harder than that.’_

_He felt something pull in his stomach, and he thought back to when he’d been running with Finn and space walker had said that they had to get back. That he had to get back to Clarke, and the words had stabbed Bellamy in places he didn’t even know he had inside. He found himself wanting to be the guy that went back for her, and now here he was, still jealous of space walker. What was happening?_

_‘Must have been hard to leave Finn.’_

_Clarke looked seriously at him. Her eyebrows did that thing where they creased in the middle._

_‘It broke my heart to leave you both.’_

And now here he is, waiting for Clarke to make it back to camp with Anya and Finn. Clarke has been taking Anya on walks around the forest, with Finn to cover their tracks, and they’re usually back by now. Bellamy’s worried. With Octavia gone and always on his mind, he’s had to shift his focus, to concentrate on keeping his people safe. On keeping Clarke safe. She’s all he really has now, and he’ll be damned if she leaves him too.

The lookouts shout at him suddenly and his legs are moving before he even realizes. He’s at the gate, pulling it open with all his might and looking crazily around for Clarke. He sees her coming fast down the hill; she doesn’t look hurt and relief spreads through him like water down a fall. Finn is beside her and together they’re carrying Anya, who’s bleeding from an arrow wound to the gut.

‘Get her into the drop ship!’ Clarke bellows as Finn rushes through the crowd and people flock to do what they can to help. Clarke finds Bellamy amongst all of the chaos and rushes to him. She grips his arm for a moment and his heart speeds, and then she’s gone again, into the ship to save Anya’s life. Bellamy orders the gate closed and the watch doubled and then goes after her.

‘Jasper I need you to get me the moonshine,’ she begins, holding up her hands ready to sterilize. ‘Finn, you need to get me blankets, jackets – anything you can use for pressure. Monty and Raven I need you to clear the tent and Bellamy –’

She looks up at him from where Anya is starting to convulse on the table from what is no doubt a poisoned arrowhead. Clarke’s eyes are wet with tears and she’s shaking and this is all very real now because she promised no one else would die. She promised Anya her life, that harm wouldn’t come to her in their camp and now she’s lying on the table, drowning in her blood and Clarke can barely hold herself together.

‘Bellamy, I need you,’ she whispers just for him and he moves behind her, grips her hands in his and steadies them.

‘I’m right here, Princess,’ he says into her ear, and he can feel the calm as it overcomes her.

It’s a few hours later when they emerge from the ship, having left Finn and Raven to watch over Anya as she starts her recovery. Bellamy walks Clarke to her tent and follows her inside. She settles down on her bed and he guesses she needs her sleep so he turns to leave, but she quietly calls him back and shifts over on her bed for him to join her. He does, heart racing and feeling his blood rush in his ears, and when she looks at him across the sheets he feels compelled to speak.

‘I need you too,’ he says quietly. A smile tugs her lips and she moves closer, pulling his arm over her.

He knows there’ll be whispers and gossip about this later and tomorrow and many days after, but he just doesn’t care because all he has is Clarke and –

‘I love you,’ he mumbles against her forehead with a lingering kiss.

‘I know.’

With that she’s asleep in his arms, and right now he doesn’t need anything else.


End file.
